Reel Life and Real Love
by candycat85
Summary: Alternate "Real Life and Reel Life." Dez is filming the Austin and Ally "Rockumentary" Ally is struggling with her feelings for Austin. With each intense scene they get closer and closer... Auslly. One-shot.


**A/N: So Real Life and Reel Life is one of my favorite episodes, so I decided to do an alternate version. Enjoy **

Ally's POV

"We're gonna make a rockumentary!" said Dez. "Like that Katy Perry movie."

"That movies awesome!" said Austin. I raised my eyebrows at him. "At least..that's what I heard a girl say when I was at the theater seeing a manly action movie..."

"Oh did you see the manly action movie after we saw the Katy Perry movie?" asked Dez. I smiled. "Dez..?" Austin said.

"Well whatever...we're gonna remake all the big moments in your careers!" said Trish.

"Yea...this is really gonna show insight to our team!" said Dez. I couldn't help but get excited too.

"We can do a scene like an action movie!" said Austin.

"Perfect!" said Dez.

"And one like a musical!" said Trish.

"Love it!" said Dez.

"Oh, and one like a drama set in seventeenth century France!" I said.

Everyone gave me a weird look.

"Yeah...we're not doing that one." said Dez. I frowned. _Oh sure, use everyone's ideas but mine... _I thought bitterly.

"This is gonna be awesome!" said Austin.  
"Tell me Ally.." said Dez, as he took out his camera and pointing it at me. "How do you feel about all of this?" I was caught off guard.

"Well I...I um.." I stuttered lamely.

"Cut!" Dez scoffed. "Amature."

Ally's POV

We were shooting our first scene. It was the scene when Austin and I first met. I was wearing the same clothes I wore that day. My style has changed since then but I felt comfortable in it still. I glanced over at Austin. He was sitting at the drums, listening to Dez's directions. He was wearing the same clothes too.

"Alright...action!" Dez shouted. Immediately Austin started playing the drums loudly. I walked over to him like I'd done that first day, and whistled in his ear. He stopped playing and smiled at me. I remember my heart pounding angrily when we first met. Now it was pounding for a different reason.

"Did you not see the 'no playing the drums' sign?" I asked. He flashed me his signature smile. "It's ok..I'm a great drummer." said Austin.

"What you just said has nothing to do with what I just said...are those corndogs?" I said.

Austin laughed and stood up. His voice got all serious. "They're weapons in a well-trained hand." he flipped the corndogs like nunchucks. "Look out, ninjas!" said Austin. Indeed several ninjas appeared. "They must be here to steal my songbook!" I said.

One of the ninjas made a break for my book on the counter, but Austin was quicker. He started karate chopping and kicking the ninjas. They fell down. He grabbed one of the corndogs and bit the end off, throwing it like a grenade. It exploded and the last ninja fell down.

Austin pulled off his clothes to reveal a tux underneath. I didn't know this part was in the script. I couldn't help but stare. He looked so handsome.

I had an overwhelming urge to kiss him. But I couldn't. Because we were exes. And just friends. And we were in the middle of a scene. Austin looked over at me. I was blushing and my heart was pounding. "The name's Moon. Austin Moon." he said. God, he was so hot. He handed me my book. "I believe this belongs to you." he said. I wasn't faking the rushing excitement in my voice when I responded. "Thanks." I said.

He looked at me and smiled. My heart melted. He looked so good. He had kind eyes, and hair that flopped just the right way. And he smelled like a fresh summer- oh wait my line.

"Don't touch my book." I said dramatically into the camera.

"Cut! Great job guys!" said Dez. My heart was still pounding when Austin smiled at me.

"I know this is a movie..but are you sure this is believable?" asked Trish.

"Yea you're right...I'll add more explosions later." said Dez. "Ok so..after you guys became partners, the next big moment was Austin's first webcast.."

"Wait." said Trish. "I wrote a scene that we need to film before that..something that really highlights _my_ role in the story..."

Ally's POV

I wasn't in the next scene. I was holding Austin's cue cards. Austin was still in the tux. I allowed myself the pleasure of staring at him. He was just so handsome. I didn't even realize I was holding the cards upside down until Dez told me. I blushed and quickly flipped them over.

"Alright..this is a soap opera so, Austin I need you to amp up the drama!" said Dez. "Trish..just be yourself...alright, ACTION!"

Trish walked in dramatically. She was wearing a glittery dress. "Patricia, I thought you wouldn't be back from the gala until this evening." said Austin dramatically.

"It was cut short..my evil twin Francesca woke from her coma and drove a limo into my step-father's mansion. "Again?!" asked Austin. Everytime he looked at me to read the card, I blushed.

"Why are you up here all alone?" asked Trish.

"I was just thinking...about Ally." said Austin. I tensed up. This scene was about me?

"Don't tell me your partnership is...falling apart?!" Trish fainted dramatically onto a chair.

"On the contrary..." said Austin. He looked over at me to read off the card. "I love working with Ally..sometimes I think I might be..."

_Might be what? WHAT? Oh wait.._ I quickly flipped the card over. Austin finished the line.

"...In love with her.." _What? What? WHAT!? WHEN WAS THIS? _

"Cut!" said Dez. Austin wouldn't look at me. I could see he was blushing.

"Did...did that really happen?" I asked.

"No." Austin said quickly. "Trish just wanted drama for the movie..."

"No..Austin...all of that really happened, well except for the part about my evil twin Francesca." said Trish. I slowly covered my face with the cards. I was blushing and smiling.

Austin quickly left to go get changed for the next scene. I walked over to Trish.

"W-when did that happen?" I asked Trish.

"A couple of months ago..." said Trish. "Was I dramatic enough?"

"Huh? Oh...yeah..great, really dramatic...I need to go talk to Austin." I started towards the door but Dez stopped me. "You need to get ready for the musical scene..." he said. I sighed. Well at least I was in this one...and I got to sing.

Ally's POV

"Austin's lost his voice..." sang Trish.

"He's lost his voice..." Dez and I echoed.

"What will he do?" sang Trish.

"What will he do?" We echoed. The whole time we were dancing around behind Austin. We were dressed like we were in the forties or something.

"Did the operation work? I really hope he's able..if he get's his voice back he can sign with Jimmy's label..." sang Trish.

"This is the moment he's dreamed of his whole life!" sang Dez.

"Did it work? Did it work? Did it work?" we sang.

"Yes!" sang Austin, as he jumped up.

"It worked!" we sang.

"Yay, this is so great! Let's celebrate!" Austin spun Trish around. He danced over to me and grabbed my hands. He began to spin me too.

"My dreams are coming true, couldn't have done it without you..." he sang. He was looking into my eyes. "Our hard work payed off we're on our way...nothing can stop us now..hooray!"

For the finale Dez jumped into Austin's arms. We all posed and did jazz hands.

"Perfect! Cut!" said Dez. Austin dropped Dez. "Ok...let's pick this up tomorrow!"

I went upstairs to get changed. Trish was already there. She was taking her makeup off. I took down my hair and began brushing it out. "Having fun?" Trish asks.

"Yeah." I said "This movie is gonna look great."

"I hope Austin isn't still mad at me tomorrow." said Trish.

"Why is he mad at you?" I asked.

"Because of that scene I wrote..." she said.

"Oh." I said.

"Yea..he didn't want you to know about that." she said.

"Oh.." I said.

"So what do you think?" Trish asked me.

"About what?" I asked.

"About Austin? Do you still like him?" she asked. _Hell yes. _

"Um...I- I don't know.." I lied.

"Well he still likes you..." said Trish.

"Did he tell you?!" I asked.

"No." said Trish. "He'll probably never tell me a secret again."

"Well...then how can you tell?" I asked. My heart was pounding.

"I can tell by the way he looks at you." said Trish. "Look and you'll notice it too."

I did notice it. I noticed it the next day when we filmed the scene where I sung at the halloween party. And the next three scenes. Austin stared at me happily and I stared back. When we sang together our faces were so close. Whenever we danced in a scene, his hands lingered on mine longer than necessary. I was not gonna have any self-control by the time this was all over.

"Alright...in this next scene you guys have one day to write a song." said Dez. "Action!"

"Hey Austin!" I said.

"Sup?" he said. He was trying too hard to be himself and it was adorable. "We only have one day to write a song..or the evil Doctor Starr will destroy the Earth!"

"This looks like a job for Rocker Boy, and Writer Girl!" I said as we revealed our costumes.

"What do you think of this note?" I asked. I pressed a random key.

"That stinks!" he said.

"Well..what's your brilliant idea?" I asked.

"I've got a lyric..." said Austin as he did a complicated dance move. God, he was adorable. "Boom!" he said.

"Holy rotten song lyrics, Rocker Boy! That stinks...look like we're gonna have to..power up!" I said.

I blushed. I knew what 'power up' meant. According to the script, Austin was supposed to kiss me. Well on the cheek, but still. My heart was pounding and I was blushing. I hope no one noticed. "Powering up!" said Austin. After he kisses me, I was supposed to be powered up and play the song. Instead, when I felt his lips on my face I couldn't help but smile. It lasted for only a second but it felt like a wonderful forever. Why the heck did we break up again? I sat down at the piano and played out the first verse of the song.

"That rocks!" said Austin. His voice was a little shaky. I looked up at him.

"Thanks." I said. He was blushing. So was I.

"Cut!" said Dez. "Great job! Come on Austin, let's get you ready for the last scene!" Dez pulled Austin out of the practice room. I sighed and put my head in my hands. My cheek was still tingling. "Are you okay?" asked Trish. I nodded.

"You were right about Austin..I don't think I can do this anymore...It's driving me crazy" I said.

"Well don't worry..there's only one scene left." said Trish.

"Which one?" I asked.

"The one where you get over your stage fright." said Trish. _Oh my god._

Ally's POV

Austin and I were dressed like Edward and Bella from Twilight. He had a lot of makeup on. To be honest I think he looked insanely hot.

"Austin..." I said. "I don't know if I can perform...theres so many...people...will you be there to protect me?"

"Always." said Austin. He looked into my eyes. I felt my heart melt. Okay, I loved him. "And I man _always _always..cuz I'm a vampire..and I live forever.." he paused before hissing at me, as if baring his fangs. _Oh my god. This boy is gonna be the death of me. _

Austin and I took the stage. He began playing 'You can come to me' I sang the song just like I did that night. He did too. We sounded great. I kept watching him from the corner of my eye. He smiled at me. I got closer and closer to him.

"You can come to me..." we finished out the song together. I remember vividly what happened the first time. Would it happen again? Austin took off his guitar and put it down.

"I did it..." I whispered. Our faces were so close. "I conquered my stage fright."

"I always knew you could do it." he smiled at me.

"I feel like I can do anything." I said. I was staring at his lips.

"I know I can do anything." said Austin. He licked his lips. "As long as I'm with you."

I couldn't stand it anymore. I loved him and I wanted to claim him as mine. I placed one hand on the side of his face and he crashed his lips onto mine. He wrapped his arms around my back. His lips were so soft and warm. I felt his tongue tentatively against mine. I didn't care that I friends were watching. I didn't care that this could ruin our friendship or whatever.

"Uhh..cut?" I heard Dez say. God, I didn't want to, but I broke apart from Austin. I was practically panting and so was he.

"Uh..that's a wrap? Great...job?" said Dez. Oh my god this was so awkward. I was really wishing Trish and Dez weren't here right now. I was blushing hard. I wanted to run. But Austin's arms were still around me. "Ally..." said Austin. "I never stopped loving you..." _Oh my god._

"Austin...I never stopped loving you either..I'm so sorry we ever broke up." I felt like I was gonna cry. "Why did we even do that?" asked Austin.

"Because I'm dumb." I said.

"No, I'm dumb for ever letting you go.." he said. Okay now I really didn't care that the other were here. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him again. I faintly heard Trish and Dez leave.

Ally's POV

The four of us sat in the practice room three days later to watch the movie. I was sitting close to Austin and he was holding my hand. I had to admit, the movie came out more comical than anything. Especially the beginning scene with the ninjas. Watching Austin on the movie in the tux made my heart beat fast again.

The last scene was our duet. The _last last _scene was un kissing. It faded to black. 'A Dez Film, Directed and Produced by Dez' scrolled past. "That was awsome!" said Austin.

"I loved it!" I said.

"It could have used more me!" said Trish.

"I could use less you." said Dez. Trish rolled her eyes. I felt so happy. I loved when we had no stress, no school or music deadlines to worry about.

"I'm really glad we made this movie.." I said to Austin.

"Me too..." said Austin. "Why did we ever give up on us?" he asked softly.

"I don't know..." I said. "I think it was awkward...like that fork is so cool..."

Austin laughed.

"Okay..get a room you guys!" said Trish.

"We're in a room." said Austin. Trish ignored him.

"Well we've got a Team Austin and Ally meeting, so let's go to mini's" said Trish.

We all got up and started downstairs. Austin lingered behind and let Trish and Dez ahead. When I passed him he grabbed my wrist. I turned to look at him and he kissed me. He pinned me softly against the door and deepened the kiss.

"Austin! Ally!" Trish growled. We broke apart and went downstairs. I wasn't too disappointed. I'd have plenty of chances to kiss him. This was just the start of something great.

**A/N: Two updates in one day? This is so great, let's celebrate! My dreams are comin' true, couldn't have done it without you~! Ha, I'm so lame. **

**Dez: I could use less you! (My favorite line.) **


End file.
